1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to imaging devices and, particularly, to a system and a method for automatically calculating dimensions of an object during an image capture of the object in an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the applications of image capturing devices such as digital cameras is for capturing images of goods to post the images in an online store for online shoppers to browse. However, majority of those images contain no dimensions of goods, therefore, it is difficult for a shopper to estimate the dimensions of the goods merely by looking at pictures.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system and method for automatically calculating dimensions of an object during an image capture of the object in an imaging device, which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.